Duos
by Moony-Sensei
Summary: Sirius nunca soube bem por que o chapéu seletor não o colocou na Sonserina. Regulus soube que nenhum de seus esforços havia sido em vão quando a marca negra foi tatuada em sua pele como brasa. :Ficlet:: Irmãos Black:


**Disclaimer:** Tudo é da J.K e o resto vocês já sabem. Sejamos todos sucintos. _Amém_!

* * *

**Duos**_  
Por Moony-Sensei__  
_

**Vermelho e Dourado.**

Essas eram as cores que enfeitavam o quadro onde estava escrito o nome de Regulus Black na porta de seu quarto, em Grimmauld Place. O sonserino escancarou a porta do quarto, no que geralmente consideraria um ato frívolo de irritação, sabendo que aquele que enfeitiçara o quadro estaria ali dentro, rindo-se de sua brilhante brincadeira. Regulus soltou algo muito parecido com um gemido quando a porta rugiu tão poderosamente quanto um leão ao ser aberta.

Seu rosto estava quente, suas mãos cerradas, preparadas para a batalha. Dessa vez Sirius iria pagar.

No entanto, tão rápido quanto veio, a fúria que o dominava morreu junto com a expressão preocupada no rosto de seu irmão mais velho, quando esse o encarou. Sirius se aproximou, segurava um recorte de jornal entre os dedos. Regulus sabia muito bem o que havia naquela reportagem do profeta diário, pois há algum tempo começara a colecionar outras semelhantes àquela, sempre relacionadas ao mesmo bruxo: Lord Voldemort.

_"O que é isso?"_

Regulus nunca pensou que fosse sentir algo parecido ao ouvir a voz de seu rebelde irmão, mas suas palavras soaram como música aos seus ouvidos ao serem proferidas com raiva contida e dor. Sirius olhou ao redor de seu quarto, gravando cada pedaço verde e prata que decorava o lugar.

E Regulus sorriu ao notar que o garoto finalmente percebera a qual lugar seu pequeno, e não mais influenciável irmão, pertencia:

_Sonserina._

_x-x-x_

**Verde e Prata.**

Sirius nunca soube bem por que o chapéu seletor não o colocou na Sonserina. Na época da seleção ele não tinha muita noção das coisas fora de Grimmauld Place, ele receava a reação dos pais e não era como se ele realmente se importasse com o que acontecia ou deixava de acontecer com os nascidos trouxas e as tantas outras pessoas e criaturas que não faziam parte do círculo de puros-sangues que seus pais conviviam.

Mas ele desconfiava que _se importar_ não foi o que fez ele ser escolhido para a Grifinória, ele sempre achou que o fato de _não _ligar para muita coisa foi justamente a sua sorte naquela ocasião.

Ele não se importava com o sangue-puro, não se importava com as regras nem com a maioria das coisas que sua mãe considerava primordial para criar um homem decente. E quando ele desceu do banquinho naquela noite de primeiro setembro, foi rindo que ele viu James acenando animado, brandindo uma espada imaginária no ar, esperando pela sua vez. E foi ali que ele, sem perceber, escolheu as _pessoas_, e não o sangue que corria por suas veias.

Sirius se sentou ao lado dos alunos mais velhos com um sentimento agradável tomando o seu corpo. Sentimento que no futuro ele descobriu ser tão acolhedor por finalmente se encontrar no lugar certo. Em sua casa:

_Grifinória._

_  
x-x-x_

**Preto e Branco.**

Essas eram as cores do jornal trouxa que Regulus segurava em suas mãos. Ele quase pôs o jornal fora quando Sirius jogou o pedaço de papel violentamente em sua mesa. Regulus torceu a cara quando viu que as imagens não se moviam. Sorriu maldosamente. _Patético._

No entanto Regulus descobriu que uma imagem congelada era bem mais marcante do que uma em movimento quando o sangue negro que sujava o rosto, as roupas e parecia jorrar daquelas crianças de sangue sujo, mortas e mutiladas sem motivo aparente, chegaram ao seu cérebro.

_Onde está a glória?_

Regulus leu em voz alta as palavras que Sirius grafara em vermelho ao lado da reportagem.

A imagem ficou gravada em sua mente por dias e dias, mas Regulus descobriu uma força maior que a piedade e a fraqueza tão aparente ao se lamentar por aquelas crianças.  
Regulus descobriu que a sua fé em Lord Voldemort era maior e mais poderosa que qualquer valor idiota que seu irmão mais velho adorava. Ele soube que nenhum de seus esforços havia sido em vão quando a marca negra foi tatuada em sua pele como brasa. E ela queimava tanto quanto a determinação e coragem que Regulus teve em suas primeiras missões. Queimava tanto que havia destruído qualquer resquício de culpa ou piedade por mestiços e trouxas, crianças ou adultos, velhos ou jovens. Ele não se importava, pois a chama que queimava dentro de seu peito era alta demais e bloqueava sua visão, impedindo-o de ver a chuva fininha de gotas prateadas que se aproximava.

E por anos Regulus se viu paralisado com o orgulho que sua mãe e seu pai contemplavam a marca que sintetizava toda a luta e dor pelo qual haviam passado, mas que finalmente recolocava sua família no lugar. E Regulus se pegou admirando-a minutos antes de o _Lord_ em pessoa chamá-lo para pedir sua ajuda. Regulus mirou todos os detalhes da marca que simbolizava o lugar ao lado daqueles que compartilhavam da mesma sabedoria e que por anos foram impedidos de exercer a superioridade contida nas veias de cada sangue-puro:

_Comensais da Morte_

_x-x-x_

**Dourado.**

Era a cor da fênix estampada em sua camisa preta. A cor que ele via ao receber um patrono de Dumbledore, mesmo o espectro sempre desaparecendo numa fumaça prateada. Era a cor do anel que James deu a Lily. Era a cor dos olhos de Remus, às vezes, e dos cabelos de Peter. Mas não era a única coisa que simbolizava tudo aquilo a que Sirius se dedicava.

Tinha o sangue, as novas cicatrizes dos ferimentos que nunca permitia que curassem totalmente, exibindo-as com orgulho mal disfarçado; a adrenalina, as batalhas, as mortes, cada uma sentida com igual tristeza, mas o fortalecendo na mesma intensidade. Seu coração batendo acelerado e seu peito se enchendo de orgulho, sabendo que nenhum de seus sacrifícios seria em vão. E essa força era tão grande que às vezes o engolfava, enchendo seus olhos de lágrimas, dignas de alguém que acredita verdadeiramente. E era um sentimento tão honrado quanto insano, mas que nunca causava arrependimento. E ele já havia se entregado totalmente, de maneira quase doentia, mas não menos louvável. E não escondia o sorriso ao contemplar os seus amigos com aquela camisa que James e ele haviam passado dias criando. Que representava o grupo do qual ele não hesitou em nenhum momento em participar:

_Ordem da Fênix_

* * *

Fic escrita para o XVIII challenge relâmpago do fórum 6V.  
Obrigado pela proposta amour e a avaliação, Dana /o/

Espero que gostem.  
Reviews são sempre recebidas com amor!

Kissus


End file.
